Feline
by fiftyfantasies
Summary: An abused Katerina comes across a deal she just couldn't refuse, being mentored by Selina Kyle and become Gothams next Catwoman. She can protect herself from someone that she is running away from and even keep a few jewels. Although now the seductive, master thief just can't resist the new Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my very first batman story, I have not read the comics so sorry if I get anything wrong. __In this story my Catwoman is 18 while Terry is 20 and has already graduated high school._**

**I have a Pinterest board for this story, the board has pictures of the stories setting the people and the outfits, the link is on my profile ;)**

* * *

**Felines  
_by fiftyfantasies_**

**Chapter 1  
**_**Katerina Rose**_

* * *

I loved winter, and I always loved snow since I could remember, I loved the way it made you feel alive and refreshed. But tonight was an exception, it was almost midnight, it was below freezing and I had no where to stay at the moment, well there were shelters, but I hate having to stay at those, they smelled and there are babies always crying and the perverted old men. I was so close to freezing my ass off.

I needed to get as far away as I can from another town that was far away from Gothom City. I needed to get away from that horrible whore, crack house. I needed to take control of my life again and try start fresh. I sneered at my own thought, there's no such thing as fresh starts in today's world. I could still feel his hands on my body, I could still smell the disgusting smell of drugs and sex in the air. I shivered not just from the cold wind but also all the memories of that hell.

I only had a few hundred bucks in my pocket and a little bit of food in my backpack along with another pair of clothes. I sighed in frustration and annoyance. I needed to find a place to stay and grab something to eat, I felt like I could pass out at any moment.

I could go and steal some money and get myself a cheap hotel room, but not a whole lot of people were up and around at this time of night, except for maybe gangs and such. I could rob a couple of men or even maybe three of them, but from what I've heard, Gotham's gangs were nothing but deadly and serious.

I cursed under my breath as the icy wind slapped my pink chapped face, the only thing that was keeping me warm was the feline in jacket. My cat Nyla was in my zipped up jacket, offering me her warmth.

I heard her annoyed meows from inside, couldn't blame her, who would want to be in jacket? I haven't bathed in days and this jacket still reeked of that whore house. "I know baby, mommy will find us something to eat and somewhere to stay." I couldn't decided which one was more important, food or lodging.

I was close to loose all hope and just head to a shelter before I saw a nice sized house er... mansion. Not to mention a large fence surrounding it, that clearly shouted stay out and didn't want anyone but the owners of the property. There's bound to be something that I can scratch together to get myself something to eat and maybe something to pawn for some money. I already passed a shady pawn shop open 24/7.

"How does a warm room and food sound Nyla?" She meowed in response to my question, smiling a sly smile I walked towards the house's ten foot tall fence. Looking to my left I saw a tree that I could climb and get over, but for all I know there could be security. Just don't touch the fence and look out for security cameras.

Letting my cat out of my jacket I ushered her under the fence while I climbed the tree that was close to the fence I didn't want to take my chances of getting caught. I really hope that an old hag lived here and had some valuables that I could probably pawn. Throwing my bag over the fence I jumped from the tree doing a back flip, landing in a squat.

I did gymnastics for six years in middle and high school, and climbing a dance pole in six inch heels did give me some advantage to this situation. I definitely used my limberness and athletic body to my advantage, I maybe starving and need some extra meat on my bones, but I did have some extra muscle.

Once reaching the house, I hid behind a pillar, looking around making sure there were no security cameras. *Meow.* Looking down at Nyla I saw a good sized kitty door, and it wasn't locked proved by her going in, I could probably squeeze through and unlock the door from the inside.

I cringed when my slim hands touched the icy ground, I really don't like the cold right now. Once I entered through the cat door, I wanted to moan in delight when I felt the warm air touch my pink chapped face. "Damn," I cursed in a frustrated whisper when my hips got caught in the cat door, stupid hips. Most girls would fawn and would die for my hips, but me? They were a pain in my ass, they just got in the way. My breasts were a problem too, they barely fit through the cat door, I was in enough just to unlock the door.

Crawling back out I sighed. I didn't like stealing from people I don't, but I did it to survive and be independent in today's world, I only stole from the rich though, never the poor.

Opening the door as silently as I could, I closed it even quieter than I did opening it. I had good night vision after dancing at that never ending night for three years, I could see very well in the dark. Seeing the owners interior of the house, I had to resist whistling at the all the goods I could pawn.

Nyla rubbed against my calf, making me almost jump out of my skin. "Damn cat," I rolled my eyes and tip toed over to the kitchen, not making a single sound, I was starving, my last meal consisted of an apple and slice of wheat bread, and that was from this morning. Opening the fridge I saw a stock load of food, and a couple bottles of champagne. "Don't mind if I do," I said to myself under my breath, putting the champagne, water bottles and other food in my pack.

I yelped when I felt something rub against my shoulder, already knowing it was my cat on the kitchen island. But then the damn cat meowed as if the thing was in heat. I turned around, "Shut up you damn cat!" I scolded the cat under my breath, but there was something wrong, it's meow was off, Nyla's meow was softer and younger, this meow sounded more raspy and old. Oh shit...

"Well, well Isis, look what we have a here a thief," that was the last thing I heard before a bashing pain exploded in my skull. Falling the ground cursing a storm that would make a sailor blush. The voice sounded like a lady, her voice was soft as silk and had confidence that I envied in her walk and talk, she looked like she was in her fifties.

"Look, lady, I wasn't going to hurt you honest!" I saw her raise her cane to hit me again with a scowl etched on her face, oh hell no. I dodged the cane easily and rolled over to try to kick her from underneath her feet, there was carpet under her, she won't break anything bone wise, hopefully.

But the old lady dodged it and jumped up, what the hell? Too shocked to do anything, she hit me with her cane again, before she was about to strike me the third time, I acted, that cane hurt. I went for a pressure point under her arm, making her drop the cane in my hand.

"Look lady, I'm not going to hurt you!" She only glared and scowled at me as she went to walk towards the couch. "You just hit a pressure point, that hurts." Great, not now am I wanted for stealing, but for assaulting an old lady. I went over to see if she was okay, but when I was only a couple feet away from her, she kicked me from my feet and caught the cane that fell out of my hands, the last thing I saw was a cane coming towards my face before all went black.

* * *

***Meow***

I woke up to the sound Nyla's soft meowing and her rough pink tongue licking my nose, ew her breath stinks. I opened my eyes and saw a light and a ceiling fan on medium setting. The walls were white and the room looked fit for a queen to reside in.

But with self-control I egged myself on as I turned my head towards the chair to my right, I saw the old lady, well she didn't look too old, she actually had a young look to her. "Well, look who's up, it's our little mouse." I hate being called a mouse.

"W-What happened?" I was so confused, one moment she was on a killing rampage, me being her target, then when I wake up, I'm in a comfortable queen size bed in silk sheets. Was I in heaven? Nope, can't be since the old lady is here with me.

I tried to sit up, but failed miserably. I gasped in pain as I just laid there, the old lady has an arm.

After a short moment of silence the old lady kept on staring straight through my soul. "Why were you in my house rummaging through my fridge?"

I sighed out, "I was hungry, I have no where to live, and I thought since this is a mansion, I thought that maybe I could steal some food." I waited for an angry scolding to come from her but just silence. Sometimes silence was even scarier than words.

"Why didn't you just rob the people across the street? They don't have a security guarded fence that says stay out." Her eyes narrowed towards me. It was security guarded? That fact boosted my ego in my skills. Back to reality, "Well, their house looks like it only houses termites, versus yours where it looks like the queen of England lives. Besides I don't steal from the poor, only the rich." Her eyes softened from what I don't know.

"Where do you come from kid and why are you hungry and homeless?" I was silent for a few minutes, might as well tell someone before a lifetime in jail. Breaking in and stealing something was not a lifetime in jail, but all the other things I did from my past and being involved with that freak and the whore/crack house sure as hell were.

"I ran away from an abusive household when I was fifteen, but once I was on my own I became so poor that I had to join a strip club and an illegal...shady business. Once I graduated high school, I decided that I would run as far away as I could from the business and the people that I'm in deep with." I sighed, it felt like a huge weight was token off my chest just from telling someone, it felt good to finally be able to tell someone that wasn't involved in the business.

Not being able to look the old lady in the eyes, fearing from judgement and to be looked down upon like a whore, like so many people have already done. Instead I looked to the other side and stared at the wall, there were newspaper articles that were cut from the newspaper in glass frames hung up on the wall.

But what got my attention was on how they were all related to one person; Catwoman.  
_Catwoman strikes again! Master jewel thief escape from prison. Catwoman a hero? Masked Feline does good?_

This lady must be obsessed over Catwoman, I've heard stories of these people when I was a little girl, people like Batgirl, Joker Batman and Catwoman. I'm not going to lie, Catwoman was my favorite as a little girl.

"What's your name kid?" She asked as she pet her cat Isis, I remember the damn cat from earlier. I only glared at it, that cat got me caught "Katerina, Katreina Rose S..." I stopped myself from saying my last name. I'm no longer apart of that wreck of a family.

"No last name?" I just shook my head no to her answer, but instantly regretted it from my throbbing migraine. "Well, kid you can stay the night here, but if you so much as steal anything from me and run, I will be your worst nightmare." She got up and started to walk away. "Wait!" She turned to look at me with her kind blue eyes. "What's you name?"

She turned away to walk again, "Kyle, Selina Kyle." As the old lady walked away the cat slowly following behind her, I could only glare at that cat, but little did I know that I would be thanking that cat for getting me caught later in life.

* * *

_**A/N:  
If you haven't guessed, Katerina is the stories profile picture. **__**Warning if you haven't guessed from the summary, this is going to be a Catwoman x Batman.**_

_**Terry x Katerina. **_

_**Please review and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so happy you reviewed **_**highlander348**_**, and I loved your idea! :) You have no idea how much your review made me happy**_.

* * *

**Feline  
_by fiftyfantasies_**

**Chapter Two  
_Training_**

* * *

"Meow."

"Go away Nyla," My scratchy annoyed voice said from under white silk sheets that felt like heaven.

I honestly never wanted to get up from his little taste of heaven. Cracking an eye open to look at the clock which read noon time.

I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, but something wasn't right, I wasn't sleeping in a crammed twin size bed with another girl that reeked of sex, the smell of the air was like crisp apples instead of drugs and sex. The air was cool and fresh versus the hot sweaty air that added volume to the stench in the whore house.

I then closed my eyes and steadied my racing heart, I remembered everything now, the cold streets of Gothom, me breaking in, getting hit in the head and the horrid old lady that gave me the migraine.

I then grimaced at my own thoughts of the old lady.

I should be thankful and kind to her instead of being a complete dick. She gave me a nice place to sleep versus sleeping in jail. I'll have to apologize and thank her later.

I sat up and rubbed my temples from the oncoming headache. Looking around I saw a fresh pair of clothes stacked on the table near the bathroom along with bathing supplies that went from shampoo and conditioner to jasmine hair oil and body oils.

So many foreign emotions filled my aching heart that I haven't felt since for, well I couldn't remember, but I do know I have felt them before, but just not for a long time.

But I do know one of them was happiness and gratefulness. Getting out of bed I noticed I was stark naked. My body instantly missing the warmth, who the hell took my clothes? Part of me was freaking out on who saw me naked, which I should be used after my career at the club, then another part of me was glad those foul smelling clothes were gone.

Walking towards the bathroom to enjoy a long scrubbing and pampering, but Nyla also decided to join me. I also saw on the table near the bathroom some cat shampoo and conditioner. I really had to thank that lady.

**...**

After a half and hour shower and half and hour soak in the tub, along with waxing, oiling my hair and body. I felt like a queen, not a princess, a queen. Nyla felt the same way, she was bathed and ready for today as was I. I was dressed in fine clothes and ready for today, that I had no idea how to face.

"Ready Nyla?" As if understanding my question in response she meowed.

Pretending that she was nervous and was on par with my feelings, "Me too Nyla. Me too." With that said I opened the door to go and try to find the old lady, Selina Kyle.

I went left since it was the only hallway that went somewhere versus the right that ended with a window. Once going left I found myself in what I guessed an upstairs sitting room? All I saw were some lounge chairs and a piano, the piano is what got my interest, I learned to play from the piano player at the burlesque place I used to work at.

Looking right I saw another hallway that looked promising, plus I heard some noise in that direction. Being careful with my heeled boots, trying not to make a sound on the marble floor that echoes every single sound. I passed the stairs to look down into the kitchen from a small ledge that allowed me to see the kitchen and dining room.

I saw her, Selina making herself some tea and something for her cat that she sat on the floor for her. But what gave away my presence was my starving stomach. She looked up at me with a smile, making me blush in embarrassment for being caught sneaking. "Come on down for breakfast Katerina." Breakfast sounded divine and heavenly.

Instead of walking down the stairs like a normal person, I slid down the railway, only to get to the food faster. I sat on the right side of her as she was seated at the end of the table, my mouth watered at the breakfast of champions.

I waited for her to say something anything really. As I ate my breakfast as slow as I could, so I don't seem like a wild animal at the table. "May I ask you of why you don't steal from the poor, but only the rich?" Well that wasn't the question I thought she would ask me first thing in the morning er... noon.

I expected more along the lines of _"When are you leaving? Do you have a place to stay?"_

"Well, I guess as I was growing up as a kid, I never knew the feeling of having anything more than five dollars in my pocket, I always envied the rich kids that had money and could by themselves extra food during school at the cafeteria. Finally I just got fed up with it when a rich kid took my twinkie and I just exploded." I wanted to laugh at the event on what made me make up my mind why I didn't like rich people and the way they spend their money on such useless things like beauty treatment and such.

I disliked on how stuck up and how they think they are so much better than everyone else, they spend their money on such useless things while there are starving children across the world, human trafficking is still in business like Walmart. I wanted to give to the poor, almost like Robin Hood.

"Do you pity the poor people? Care for them? What?" I didn't pity for the poor people, "I feel for the poor, I want it to stop and everyone be treated equally and fair. I still could feel the stairs of judgment and disapproval from others as I walked down the streets and even in my schools hallways.

"Do you wish to help the poor and give to them?" I looked at the blonde haired lady that has cared for me and pampered like I never have been in my entire life versus the ten hours I've been here. I wish there were more rich people like her in the world.

"I would give those poor, orphan, abused girls and boys the world if I could, I know what they are going through." I truly did, but that was challenging if your a stripper and dancer at a crack/whore house.

"What if I told there was a way to give them something, it may not be the world but it's something," Was this lady serious? "I would agree to whatever it is, cause I want to see those little children happy."

Selina only smiled, "Come on dear, I must show you something," She started to walk towards the stairs, obeying her I stuffed my face with what was left of my stuffed french toast.

She was already at the top of the stairs when I got caught up with her. She was walking towards the piano in what I figured was the sitting room earlier.

Selina hit seven notes before I my eyes were size of saucers, and my mouth catching flies. The book case on the right wall opened, literally opened. "What the hell?!" My eyes were still wide, but my mouth closed in just plain shock. What the hell is going on? Was this the part where I go in with her before she kills me and no one knows where I am?

With a thousand thoughts racing through my mind my feet instinctively followed her, down another case of stairs that looked like they never ended in this dark. Until Selena flipped a switch on the wall lighting up what seemed an underground layer.

But once she saw the entire thing in the light, she gasped in astonishment. It was huge! I was half expecting a small windowless room then half expecting to be murdered, I imagined my death to be related to the Cask of Amontillado. Although it seemed Selina had something else up her sleeve.

"W..Where are we?" I asked astonished to even say anything, I just continued to follow her down the stairs while trying to take everything in all at the same time. "We are in the Cat's layer." With that said she sat down at seventy-five inch computer and booted it up. Wait Cat's layer? I had to sit down, taking a seat and just staring at Selina who was doing something on that huge computer.

It then all started to make sense, The blonde lady that had the eyes and facial features from Catwoman on the newspaper cut outs.

She has a huge house, is all alone, has a cat and a secret underground layer called the Cat's layer. I think the last one was the one that gave it away though.

"Your Catwoman...aren't you?" It was hard to get out the question, I was still in complete shock. Then I wanted to giggle like a little school girl meeting her favorite band member. I'm in Catwoman's house.

Thee Catwoman.

"I see your starting to catch on my dear," she turned around with a leg hooked over her other leg, and a sly smile only Catwoman could pull sketched on her face.

Why was she bringing me down here? Showing me all of this? I needed an answer and I needed one now. "Why did you bring me down here? Why are you showing all of this?" My voice was a little shaky but a lot calmer than what I expected.

"I want you to help me keep the Catwoman legacy ongoing," She still had that sly smile or smirk, or whichever one it was still plastered on her face. Wait continue the Catwoman legacy? She doesn't mean...

"What do you mean by that?" I swore my heart was going to break my ribcage the way it was pumping and beating. "It means I want you to take from the rich and give some of it to the poor, those rich people have no idea even what to do with their money. I want you to be able to protect yourself. And maybe steal a few rare gems on the side."

My stomach hurt, but in a good way, I can become a seductive, vixen cat burglar that can kick ass, help those poor children, and bathe in this luxurious life, it all sounded to good to be true, "Your actually serious? You want me? An eighteen year old stripper off the streets?" She nodded with a smile on her face. She wasn't serious was she?

As if she was reading my mind, "I want you Katerina Rose, I want you to be my student. I will train you and prepare you for so many things that will hopefully not come your way, I will teach you how to defend yourself from those people your in deep with. Hell you'll get to run in a leather cat suit on top of roofs with a whip." Now that did sound fun, but she had me when she said I'll be able to protect myself from him.

"I'll do it."

"Purrrfect. Your training starts now."

**. .**

_**Week 1~**_

"_Your hands and feet will bleed."  
My hands had blisters and cuts from elbows to my finger tips. I did push ups on my knuckles on top of gravel. I couldn't even feel my feet anymore, I had cuts in my soles to cuts on my knees. I was a miserable mess...Can I still do this anymore?_

_**. .**_

_**Week 2~**_

"_I will push you until you cry, until you can't even breath."  
I ran fifteen miles every single morning at precisely four am. It was a living hell right now, I don't even know which was worse the club or training with this old hag. _

_Although I pushed through the pain and gave it my best and ran harder than the last time before._

_**. .**_

_**Week 3~**_

"_It will be even painful sleeping."_

_I slept in a cold wet cell with just a wool blanket and pine needles. I finally got smart and made myself a hammock with the blanket. I was finally getting stronger and more immune to all of her gruesome training. From what I was telling you for the past couple of week, I was just scratching the surface of it._

_**. .**_

It has been four painful antagonizing weeks and Selina was finally giving me a break from the physical and lethal training she's been giving me. But now we were heading into the city and doing only god knows what. And my mentor of a devil Selina. But part of me on the inside appreciated what she was doing for me, the other loathed her.

I was curious as to what was in the bag that she had in the back seat, I was also curious as to what she has planned for me, oh well we'll see, I know it already has to do with something physical since she dressed me in an all black stretchy outfit. It was nice to be clean as a whistle and being able to wear comfortable clothes, without having to get sweaty, dirty or bloody.

"Were here, be dear and get the bag for me Kat." Kat, Everyone I knew always called me either plain Katerina or Rosie when I was at the club and when growing up with my abusive son of a bitch dad. I loved when Selina called me that, mainly cause my mother used to call me that as a young little girl, and well it fits the Catwoman persona.

"What are we doing here at an old crane thing?" I didn't know what to call it but all I know is that I didn't have a choice in the matter right now.

"I'm going to go up in the elevator while you are going to climb to the top with the bag. But first I need you to come here." I did as instructed and walked towards her with no hesitance in my step. But when I saw the syringe in her hand and the needle sticking out I then got hesitant.

"What is in there?" I asked with concern and worry, I don't like to even look at those anymore, there were too many drugs that I saw in those that it made me want to gag.

"It's Nyla's DNA. I'm going to eject it into you." That definitively made me hesitant all together. "Um it's not going to be like that splicing thing I read about a few years ago is it?"

Selina only gave me a smile of reassurance "Don't worry you wont grow a tail or whiskers, your just going to have the abilities of a cat. Like for example your five senses will intensify and you'll be able to walk gracefully like a cat, land on all fours like a cat. Trust me Katerina." I gave in when I heard land on all fours like a cat, cause I admit I had a few clumsy moments that I needed to get rid of all together.

Lifting my arm so she could put Nyla's DNA in me, but instead she put it in my neck, "Ow." I groaned mostly in annoyance versus pain. "Be a good girl and get the bag for me." I wanted to roll my eyes on how Selina was so, so...Selina.

Putting the bag on the trunk of the car I looked back up at how high the crane was, it was about four hundred feet tall. I was pretty nervous and scared on having to climb all the way up there.

"Here put theses on," Selena gave a pair of leather boots with four inch razor bladed heels. This was now absolutely ridiculous.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a foul smell invaded my smell, It smelt like dog crap. But then I heard one of the most annoying noises on earth, the sound of a kid crying and squealing like a brat.

Nyla's DNA must be kicking in, how the hell did she put up with all this?

"Oh Selina it's so annoying, make it all stop," I complained with both hands on my ears and tried to ignore the disgusting smell.

"You just have to control it Kat, try to focus on one thing and that thing only." I tried I really tried but it all was the same. "Calm down and look at me." Selina was trying to find something for me to concentrate on. But I saw a mother saying or singing something to her baby in her arms. As I continued to stare at the lady, I could hear a beautiful sound start to get clearer and louder the longer I continued to stare.

I then saw a cafe on the fourth floor of a building and saw a server come out with some food, I could smell the food too, seafood, my favorite.

"See I told you, all you have to do is concentrate and you got it down," Selina spoke, except of being in front of me she was now entering the elevator. "If I get to the top before you do. You get to sleep in the cell again tonight." With that said the elevator began to go up.

With wide eyes I grabbed the bag from on top of the trunk and put the shoulder strap on before running towards the crane. I realized I still had the boots on when I started to climb the crane. I expected to struggle and have a hard time, but I was going up at an exceptional rate and I could feel my legs moving elegantly and with smooth strides.

I felt stronger and more alert, I wonder...

I gave it all I had and jumped up, yelping in surprise and pure glee. I jumped up about eighteen feet and grabbed the crane again, not wanting to fall back down seventy feet. I stopped and registered what just happened.

A smile etched itself on my face, I looked up to see Selina still heading up towards the top and hasn't made it yet.

"Your on."

I jumped up and moved myself as fast as my legs could take me, which was pretty fast. Oh how I loved this, being in control, all my life I was just a simple spawn in the game. But now I feel as if I'm the game player with control number one.

I finally made it to the top with a huff and stood but wobbled a bit at first, the wind making me loose my balance but soon I was again in control. I took in my surroundings and then knew what Rose from Titanic felt when she said she was the queen of the world, well honey I felt like the king right now.

"Looks like you'll be able to sleep in your room again tonight," I cracked a smile, before spinning around on the tip of my boot.

"This is absolutely amazing Selena! Is this why you brought me here?"

"Not really. There is also another reason." What?

"You still have the bag?" I completely forgot that I had the bag all this time, it was like it was never there. "Yeah, why?"

"Open it and you'll see." Doing as told I unzipped and found a few small shiny gadgets. They all had a symbol with a cat on it. "What are these?"

"This is _all_ your equipment." All? I could only hope that these gadgets were the real deal, but I didn't doubt Selena, she was usually always right. "Here let me show you how this one works," She pointed at one that had a hook at the end of the string that came out of a circle that was the size of my fist.

"Here put this on," She handed me a belt as she tinkled with the gadgets. Once she heard my belt clip on she attached the hook to my belt. Ok what was going on?

"Um, what am I doing?" Please don't be what I think is going on. She clicked a button the round device...thingy, before putting it on the metal part of the crane that stood out. "Your going to jump."

I whipped my neck back to face her with wide blue eyes and a, "Hell no! The string is barely as thick as a fishing line and that small gadget thing is as small as my fist!" There was no way in all of hell that I was jumping. "Your are going to jump whether you like it or not! You need to trust your gadgets."

I bit my lip and looked back down, but looked back up too high too high. "Umph!"

She pushed me, she freaking pushed me!

"Selina!" I cried in frustration and fear but I then looked around myself, I wasn't falling but more like going down at an controlled rate. I looked down then back up a Selina. I can't believe this tiny string could hold my one-twenty pounds! I also couldn't believe that little gadget was still sticking to the crane.

I emptied my head and then gave my trust to the gadget, I took in my surroundings the tall buildings and the floating cars in Gothom, all the children playing in the street. We were on the outskirts of Gothom, so there was more plant life and that meant that there were birds. I saw a flock of birds fly right underneath me, like right underneath me.

Selina pulled me back up and had a cocky smile on her face once again, that was the only type of smile that she wore most of the time, but that's just Selina.

"You ready to test all the other gadgets?"

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

**_A/N:_  
_Please Review and tell me what you think, and give me a few more ideas or scenes for the story and I will try to make sure that it happens._**

**Should next chapter have Batsy in it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys I know you want Katerina to leave Batman all starstruck and dumbfounded on their first encounter, but we also have to remember that Terry has been Batman for the past three or four years and has a suit to enhance his strength and other abilities. But don't worry Katerina will be a blast for Batsy and have him a little surprised and dumbfounded._**

* * *

**Feline  
****_by fiftyfantasies_**

**Chapter ****Three  
**_**Black Lace**_

* * *

**_Three Weeks__ Later~_**

After the morning of training on the crane with all my new gadgets and learning of them, it gave me that adrenaline and a taste of what I am capable of. I continued to go running every morning by my own will, surprising Selina and myself, although it wasn't exactly the running you might be thinking of. I went and ran on the rooftops with my new best friend, my very own whip.

Selina says that she isn't done with my cat suit yet, so I haven't seen it yet. But I absolutely love my whip, it is my new best friend. I loved the pure black twelve foot whip. It can even electrocute someone with the touch of a button. Even Nyla got a little jealous with the way I was always with my whip.

It was already five am and I was almost done with my run, I entered through a secret tunnel to the Cat lair. It was one of the escape routes that Selina showed me, it lead out of Gothom near the forest and a mile a away the ocean.

There were five escape routes all together and were all connected through the Cat lair, one that lead out into Selina's yard. One that lead from out of the house's wall as one in the underground wine celler underneath the kitchen, last but not least one on the stairs in a jacket closet. But there were two more ways to get into the Cat lair in the house, a bookcase and a shelf.

Confusing right?

I ran into the lair seeing Selina on the computer typing away and reading whatever was the computer screen. I saw my water bottle on the table with a box next to it. Gulping down the water I picked up the box and sat next to Selina who was reading something on the large computer.

"So whats in the box?" My way of asking if I can open it. "Why don't you find out," Selina replied without taking her eyes off of the computer. My hopes got up hoping it was my cat suit, but then wanted to slap myself on the back of my head, like I'm going to get a dangerous cat suit with features that would probably cost a million dollars would come from a fancy dress store. At least I hope it had features that would be worth millions of dollars, Selina hasn't even told me anything about my suit, except that it's a suit, for all I knew it could be pink.

Opening the box the first thing that I noticed was pure black and lace. Setting the box back onto the table to examine it more and take the black lace out of the box and held it up in the air to see what it fully was.

Holy crap.

"This is a killer...dress?" I presumed it was a dress, but with the way it would show off a persons entire back, and would end probably mid thigh it was sexy I'll give it that. The heels that came with it I adored, and the jewelry isn't too shabby. "Mmmm, whats the special event?" I asked with a purr.

I've been working on my voice to make it sound alluring and seductive I think I did a pretty good job. One night I almost made a gang member from 'Jokers' almost cum in his pants when he tried to jump me for my bag. But I gave him a lesson on how to treat a girl properly.

"Your going to a ball," Was all Selina said as she examined a layout of some place that had a huge security system from the looks of it. She turned her chair around to and stared at the ground for a few seconds. "A ball? As in dance? The one that billionaire Bruce Wayne is hosting because it's his birthday?"

"The very one." She was quick with her answer and I saw a wince when I mentioned Wayne. "And that ball is going to be hosted where a sapphire necklace is being kept, somewhere on a higher level in the building. So it's basically your ticket in."

Now I knew what she meant, she was using the ball as a way for me to get the necklace. I new this was going to be the deal breaker for my first official burglary as Catwoman. Yeah I may have done small things such as stealing from rich ladies jewelry boxes and safes, but that's it. But they weren't really the big mission that I have been waiting for, not like this one that I've been waiting for.

My face broke out into a grin, "Is this _the _burglary that I've been waiting for?" I was about ready to jump through the roof. Selina smiled at me before getting up and placing her hands on my shoulders. "I think some of our training has paid off and put it to work." It was! This is finally where I can actually put my skills to work.

Selina walked towards a table that was in the shadows that I really never paid any attention to. Turning on a lamp light, letting me be able to see a sheet that covered something on the table.

Selina removed the gray sheet revealing my partner in crime, my Catwoman suit. I may be Catwoman, but I'm Katerina Rose, that suit is what makes me Catwoman. "Is that my suit!?" I was so close to hugging Selina.

"Yes deary it is. You like it?" I couldn't hold it back, I did hug Selina, making her stiff and probably a little uncomfortable, but she soon got used to it and patted my head. I could already imagine myself in this, kicking ass and running around the roofs and alleys looking like the sexiest cat on earth. "I love it." I already started to strip my shirt and shorts off to try on my new suit.

It was better than I imagined and felt amazing, fit like a glove and all that was missing was my utility belt that held my gadgets, my whip and my razor heeled boots from the crane event. "It's absolutely purrrfect." I left the zipper right in the middle of my breasts, showing a good amount of cleavage, but not enough where my boobs will be popping out. I knew I was blessed in those areas, everyone at the club told me that, especially _him_. got my size right and everything."

"I had to have a special friend help me make it. You have such long legs and nice sized bust that it was hard to find a suit to start with as a base, so this is made especially for you. It took me all that time since you've gotten here." I think that this is the very first thing that anyone has ever given me that was made especially for me. It made my heart swell in gratitude for Selina.

"So what's the plan for the ball and what am I doing specifically?" Selena sat back in her seat as I listened to whatever she as going to say while I check out every feature that my suit provided.

"Your going to the ball uninvited of course, I'm sure you can find a way in without an invitation."

"Uh huh," I said half listening.

"Your going to accidentally spill you drink on a security guard, clean him up while batting your eye lashes and show a little bust. You're going to take him to the bathroom, knock him out and grab his security key while changing into your new suit that you're going to take with you." I walked over to her when I saw her pull up a page for the place where the ball was being hosted. I saw the floor plans and structure of the building as it revolved and showed me every ventilation shaft and pipe. Good those vents seem big enough for me to climb in around.

"After that your going to crawl around until you come across a certain room where the sapphire necklace is being kept, it does have security system that revolves around time and guards, but that is where the skills I taught you come in. Once you have the necklace, you'll exit out of a vent on the roof and then you'll cash the necklace into Eric, who'll be waiting for you in the abandoned hotel on Clariton lane, pretty far away from the ball."

My heart skipped a beat when she mentioned Eric. Eric was the person you take your goodies to and cash them in, illegally of course, but Eric is a really hot blonde with green eyes and olive skin that any girl with a brain and vagina would have the hots for. I sure as hell do, and I'm one of the few girls that do know him. Lucky me I'll be all alone with him in a dark hotel.

(Don't worry Eric will be an ex-lover in story, is guess you could say they're friends with benefits in the present.)

"Who are we donating the money to?" Selina turned back around in her chair and went back to the computer. "Who says were donating it?" That gained my full attention. I walked over to the computer and got right in the middle of her and the computer. "You said we would donate the things we stole and give it to the poor?" I must not be getting the full picture here, or her version of the picture.

"Katerina you must understand-" Oh no, she was using my full name, which meant she was serious with what she was saying. "Sometime- most of the time, I keep the jewels, and other times I give it to the people who really need it."

I sighed in aggrivation, I didn't want to argue right now in this moment. But I guess it would be nice to keep a few jewels to look at here and there in the house. I did want to keep some of the beautiful jewels for my own keeping, I mean I deserve t right? After everything I had to go through.

"Wait if you were Catwoman, where did all the jewels you keep go? Do you still have them?" Selina sighed and rubbed her temples, obviously annoyed by all my questions. I didn't really ask too many questions but this time I was really curious on what what happened. But, I also reminded my self, curiosity killed the cat. "I have just a few. But all the other jewels and goodies were took from me by the police when I went to trial."

I then remembered when she got a little touchy and tried to ignore the topic of Bruce Wayne like it was the plague. "So what is your history with Mr, Wayne?" I had a sly grin etched on my face when I asked her that question. She turned around in her computer chair and gave me a glare, "What in the world does that mean?" I hit a chord, so there is definitely something between her and the billionaire.

"I read the newspapers you collected of the 'Vixen that caught billionaire Wayne's eyes.'" It's true, Selina has a stack of newspapers piled in her office that I occasionally sneak into from time to time, and I just so happen to stumble upon them.

"What in the world were you even doing in my office?" Well I walked right into that one. "Oh you know just snooping around and being a nosy brat." Might as well say it since I knew that Selina would say that. I wonder if I'll always be an amateur youngster in her eyes.

"Mr, Wayne used to be someone special to me and we both have a not so good history together." Selina's answer was quick and colder than the Arctic.

I then remembered my theory that I have been thinking of for the past few weeks. But know that I think about it, right when the pure black and grey Batman went missing or presumed dead was exactly around the time when Mr Wayne became anti-social and isolated in his mansion. Selina and Bruce were really close and so was Catwoman and Batman. This could only mean one thing.

Bruce Wayne has to be Batman, there was no other way really, he has the money for all his fancy toys and gadgets and that chin that only Batman has. I'm a genius. Selina has been training me not only physically but mentally as well of course. Can't be all muscles and not know how to use it properly.

"Bruce is the Bat, isn't he?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Selina rolled her eyes and went back to the computer, "You and your assumptions, all those newspaper adds are most likely fake."

"Oh so all the news adds of the legendary 'Cat and the Bat' aren't real? Or the newspaper with the picture of you giving him a nice smooch while he saved your ass is fake? I'm pretty sure they didn't have photo shop back then either that would make it look this good." She continued to glare at me from the side.

"Or all the police reports and files of sightings with the Catwoman and Batman together are fake and false reports as well?"

"Where the hell did you read and find all these reports?!"I think I might of made her a little pissed. "Hey I don't only watch TV series on the computer, I do do some research too." I wanted to cross my arms and stick my tongue out like a child. But I placed my hand on my hips and had a smirk creep onto my face.

Selina only rolled her eyes and went back the computer once again, I went upstairs to go and try on my dress with the heels and try to conjure up something for my make up and hair.

* * *

**_8 PM~_**

I didn't have a single hair on my body except for my head, prefect eyebrows and thick eyelashes of course. I smelt of jasmine and I felt like a million dollars with my dress, heels and make up on. I was in the back of a yellow cab looking over my make-up in my mini mirror, my black leather bag next to me containing my cat suit and utility belt.

Sighing in nervousness and anxiety I just sat back and focused on the mission, I went over all the things that Selina went over with me, the time that each security changed posts and the security system that I had to take out. First time jitters I suppose.

"Were here mam," The old cab drivers voice was hoarse from smoking obviously from the way he reeked. "Thank you, have a nice night." Well here I go.

_"You in yet Kat?" _ voice from my ear bud asked. "Not yet, I'm about to enter."

The first thing I noticed was that a lot of woman with masks, and men that also had masks, was this a masked ball? "Is this a masked ball?" I hissed over too Selina through my ear bud. "Don't worry, just steal a mask that's laying around." I looked and looked and then I saw on elderly lady that was napping in a chair on the balcony above me and was completely alone, I also saw a stairwell that lead up there. "My ticket in." I whispered to myself, I was expecting having to go through a back door or something to get in and try to ignore the security guards, but this turning out to be pretty good.

I noticed that I didn't make a single sound with my heels, I guess all those morning where I would run in those heeled boots for a mile was doing some good.

I picked up the black mask as I walked past the table and quickly tied it to my face. Good thing my makeup consisted of dark colors. I slipped pass a pretty large security guard that was to busy snoozing in a chair. This is just to easy that it was almost disappointing. I overlooked the ball and took everything in, I've never been to a ball or anything this fancy. This was a completely different atmosphere than what I grew up in.

The sound of classical music waded through the air and everyone had masks on and were chit chatting with other people, rich reeked in this place, elegant ball gowns consisting of so many different colors. I didn't see too much black except for a few men's tucks.

Looking towards the back of the room I saw an older man sitting in a chair looking completely bored and maybe even paranoid.

I guessed he was birthday boy Wayne, unless it was the man next him who looked like he was enjoying the other elderly mans misfortune. Now that I actually stop and look at the younger man next to Wayne, I can't help but think he looks absolutely delicious, he had dark raven hair with some that went in front of his face. His tallness made him look intimidating, but his smile was handsome.

Too my amusement his blue eyes looked up to where I was standing. I was really the only one that was up on the second floor, so I did kind of stand out.

I wanted to stare him dead in the eye and study every delicious feature of him, though I looked away and looked anywhere but him and his enticing eyes, but I could still feel his stare on me. I breathed out in relief when I peeked to see him talking to the old man. Back to the mission Katerina.

_"You in yet? I'm growing impatient."_ Selina's voice brought me back down to earth. "Yeah I'm here, I just need to get a security card, which I think I've already found." I remembered the sleeping guard by the door, who was still thankfully asleep. Looked like I didn't have to bat my eyes any security guard tonight.

I grabbed his card from his belt and looked around for a bathroom. Seeing one in an isolated corner I picked up my bag containing everything I needed for this mission. Locking the public bathroom door I quickly took off my dress and heels.

"I'm in the bathroom getting ready." I whispered over the mic, I was almost ready and was tugging the suit over my hips. I stared into the mirror as I tugged my cat mask on with my goggles set on my forehead. "Mmmmm not bad, not bad at all." I commented to myself. Stuffing the dress in the bag I pulled out my utility belt before slipping that on then my razor bladed boots. The very ones from training on the crane. I think I have an obsession with these boots, they feel so comfortable after getting used to and wearing them for some of my morning runs.

(I have a pinterest board, the link is on my profile it will show you _everything._)

I grabbed my leather utility belt and slipped my leg into each holster and tightened it around my waist, I double checked for all my gadgets and ninja stars. I pulled my whip out and placed it on my hip, double checking my make up I was pleased with my look, I looked like a dark cat vixen. "Meow," I purred to myself. I was ready.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**And please check out my Pinterest board! I really think that a lot of you will like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope that you liked last chapter, and guess what? I think Batman might make an appearance in this chapter, not Terry, Batman. You have to read to find out...**_  
_**Did you check out my Pinterest board? U haven't? Links on my profile.**_

* * *

**Feline  
_by fiftyfantasies_**

**Chapter Four  
_You Wouldn't Beat Up a Lady?_**

* * *

Once I was completely ready I checked my appearance one last time before going to unlock the door. Peeking outside I saw the security guard was still sleeping. Happy with the setting I went back inside the bathroom and grabbed my bag while heading towards the vent in the handicap stall.

Standing on the toilet I took out the air filter and crunched my nose in disgust when dust landed on my face. Setting the filters down on the floor I clipped the bottom of the bag to my utility belt so it won't be in the way to much.

This is when it starts, the second I enter the ventilation shaft, is the second I start this burglary. _"Getting cold feet?" _The voice from my ear asked as I continued to stare into the shaft. "No Just thinking, don't worry I'm entering now."

I jumped up into the shaft and grabbed onto the ledge of the shaft, pulling myself up and onto my stomach into the shaft. I crawled forward more so my boots weren't dangling out from the ceiling.  
"Where do I go now?" I asked in a whisper as I crawled forward, looking ahead seeing a three way junction for the air vents.

"Lift your left arm forward and push the small button that looks like a cat." I did as said an looked for the button that was said to be there, It was so small you could barely notice it. Doing as said I pushed it and a holographic screen appeared in front of me. I smiled in glee. Selina outdid herself alright.

I entered the a few things on the holographic screen and voila, the lay out of where I was and where the necklace was. I wasn't too far away from it thank god, but by the looks of it, I had to exit in a hallway and enter through the main door to get in. Looks like I'll have to knock out a couple of guards. If all things go wrong, I'll have to hurry up and just grab and go.

I continued going forward before taking a right and heading towards my destination. "You better be there less than two minutes because they are changing guards in one." I hurried my strides and made sure I was going the right way looking at my holographic screen.

"I'm here," I told Selena, I counted, I made it to the other side of the building less than a minute and a half. I looked out the vent and saw the two security guards exchanging stations with each other. Breath in , breath out.

Both guards were about six feet tall and definitely ate their vegetables and meat. One guard opened the door while the other walked in to check the jewels that were soon to be mine. Now was the time, now or never. I opened the vent and slipped out landing on my heels, not making a single sound.

I approached the guard from behind and pressed the pressure point right under his ear and watched as he passed out. My hand was clamped over his mouth so he didn't make a single sound, thankfully.

I entered the dark room that had spotlights on the more exquisite and pricey jewels that would later go on for auctioning.

I silently crept behind the security guard making sure he didn't notice my presence until he turned around, I looked to my side and couldn't help but notice an exotic looking emerald necklace and earrings, I'll just have to get them after the sapphire necklace.

"Hey! What are you-" He reached for his gun on his belt, but once it was in hand I whipped it out of his hand with my whip. "That's not how you try to get a lady's attention," I clucked my tongue as I walked towards him alluringly.

His stance was on alert as I got closer. "You simply have to say hello," I smirked when the guard jumped towards me to capture me, but unfortunately I side stepped him and maybe tripped him. With him face to the ground, I took this moment to put him out.

"_You get all the guards that would get in the way?"_ Selina's annoyed voice made me cringe, I was taking a little too long. "You can't rush a cat like a dog," I responded.

The only thing that was separating the sapphire necklace and I was the glass. Extending my razor sharp cat nails, I turned them in a circular motion on the glass creating a circle. I smiled to myself, "Purrrfect."

I stuffed the necklace and earrings in my utility belt in the pouch on my leg. My eyes wandered towards the emerald necklace. It was very beautiful, but I only had one minute and a half left before the changing of security guards. "What the hell." I said convincing myself I had time.

Although once the exotic piece of jewelery was in my grasp, footsteps that I should have heard were now standing in the doorway. Security guards shouldn't be that soft, they wore big leather boots that they stomped around in like an elephant. "You should put those back where they belong," A gruff voice piped in from the doorway. I looked over my shoulder and was surprised to see mister Bruce Wayne in the doorway.

I span on my toes and had a dazzling innocent smile displayed on my blood red lips. "But they looked so pretty, I just wanted to try them on, maybe even keep them." I walked closer to him and placed the emerald necklace around my neck. "What do you think? How does it look?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

He placed both hands on his cane, and eyed me up and down with some weird look on his face that sometimes Selina had on her face. I'll never understand that look. "It looks lovely, but it will look better if you put it back." His suggestion was a lot nicer than just plainly saying give it to me.

"What if I don't put it back?"

"Then I just might have to take it back from you."

"Look," I started to walk towards him, "You wouldn't beat up a lady, as I would a cripple." I noticed that he puts most of his weight on his cane now, so he wouldn't be able to properly walk or support himself without it. I kicked the cane with the back of my heel, making mister Wayne topple over.

"But sometimes exceptions have to be made."

He had an annoyed look on his aged face. I walked back out into the hall, only to be greeted with two other guards. "Hands behind your head!"

I obliged, but not in the way they were thinking, I slowly and seductively ran them up my sides and past my head with my hooded blue eyes and my bit lip. They both had a strait face, but I could see the red tips of their ears and blush spreading across their cheeks.

"First thing you should know boys, never corner a cat."

I kicked blonde security guard one in the face and the flipped the other onto his back when he ran toward me. They didn't get back up, how weak, but as I turned to walk away I heard the alarm go off in the building. I looked over too blonde one, who was pulling down the fire alarm.

I cursed under my breath and took off running down the hallway towards the back stairs of the building. Once on the stairwell I pulled out my whip out and cracked it onto the next floor of the building and repeated the process until the I finally got to the eighth floor, the top.

Opening the door and running out on the top roof I heard a couple of cop cars rushing this way, and that wasn't just the enhanced hearing. _"Go to the next building south of the one you're on and then after that one hide on the building with the billboards and lights, try to blend in."_

I ran back and did as she told me and saw what she meant, the lighting was red, so it would be easy to hide behind the lighted sign.

"I'm here and the police should be there in about a couple minutes by the sounds of it." I informed her over the mic. It was only eight thirty-five, and I had to meet Eric at the hotel at ten, so I had an hour to kill.

"_Well done Katerina, I'll see you at eleven."_

"That was just too easy," I commented to myself as I leaned against the lighted sign. I pulled my goggles off and placed them on my forehead, letting my blue eyes scan the area below. I could see all the people rushing out due to the fire alarm. I chuckled when I saw the elderly lady I stole the mask from wake up and look confused.

I could hear the sound of light foot steps behind me, but before that I heard what sounded like an flare or something related to that. I knew someone was here, but who?

"Let me guess, a jewel thief, That must be why there is a bunch of ruckus down there." I crunched my eyebrows together and calmly turned around to find the owner of that dark and husky voice.

Hah, I should have known, of course he would show up. Now I think I might be a little nervous. But I easily squashed it down, never be fearless and show them no mercy, even if you know your going to loose.

"That's not how you talk to a woman," I acted as if I was scolding him and walked over to the ledge of the building, looking down on the people and passing cars. I stood there as if there wasn't a single worry in the world.

"Listen lady, either you give the jewels over, or it's the hard way." I scoffed at him and turn back around. "Do you even need to ask Baty?" I leaned back and just fell backwards off the building, I barely heard him say. "Why do I ask?"

I smiled, I was finally going to have a round with the bat, I've seen him on television and the paper. I knew he always won in almost every battle, that's why I have the element of surprise and I could use my charm in some situations, but not all. There is a time and place for that, but there is also a time and place where a girl has to get dirty.

I pulled out my whip and went from building to building with him hot on my heels, which reminds me. I kicked my right heel backwards to him, making the razor of my heels shoot out towards him like a knife. Peeking back I could see that it barely scratched his arm, but I could also see the surprise on his face er...mask.

I landed on the rooftop of a building and ran towards the other side of it to get to the next, but unfortunately Baty flew towards me and made us roll around on the roofs gravel until he was on-top of me. I quickly changed that scenario.

I straddled him, my hands holding his above his pointy eared head and my face dangerously close to his. "You know there are other ways to catch a woman, but chasing her on roof tops aren't the most romantic thing." I didn't feel him struggling against my hold, which meant he was planning or waiting for something. I just have to be more alert and expect something to happen.

"But that doesn't mean it's not the most hottest thing either," I leaned down and kissed his masked cheek, before having him kick me off over him. But I of course landed on my feet, cats always land on their feet.

"That wasn't very nice," I extended my kitty claws once again, it looked like hand to hand combat was about to ensue. I punched and clawed, he blocked and dodged.

As I did a cartwheel towards him I picked up a hand of gravel with some dirt in it and threw it at his face, creating a small cloud. I used that opportunity to scratch his chest, only to reveal red and black tech versus blood and skin. I used my right leg and kicked him, which he caught, but I knew his hand hurt from the force of my kick.

He pulled me towards him, my ankle still in his large hand, except he pulled upwards, making my foot come to par with his head. I was basically doing the splits against him. I had both my hands on his shoulder, my fingers biting into his muscular shoulders. He winced with a frown on his fac-mask, "That, wasn't very nice."

He pulled me in closer to him, my legs completely against him, not to mention my...ahem lady parts, pressed against his parts. He twirled me around, my back against his chest, but my ankle was still in his hand. He used his other hand to search me for the jewelery in my utility belt. "You know your supposed to keep your hands to yourself on the first date."

I pulled against his hand still restraining my ankle. He may be thinking I'm trying to get loose, but I was checking to make sure he had a good grip so I won't fall. I used my other leg and jumped up over him with lightning speed before kicking him full force on the back. My razor heels probably stabbing him in the back a little, definitely piercing through his suit.

I hated to run from my first fight with mister tall, dark and mysterious, but I was only being logical. He has years of experience while I only have a few months of experience in fighting, I may have six years of gymnastics but that's different.

I got my whip and went as fast as I could, trying to loose him. Once I was about four blocks away from him, I was sure I lost him. I then soon made my way towards where I have to meet Eric, I was nine thirty, and the hotel was almost on the other side of town.

I went down into an alley and decided it would be best to change back into my dress and heels, so Baty won't find me and start a whole new fight. I enjoyed fighting him, but I knew my limit. I needed to find someone who is a master at fighting. I'll have to ask Selina, I know that she knew people.

I waved a taxi and told him to go to an address that was pretty close to where I was meeting Eric.

**. .**

The hotel looked as if it was the ones you saw in the movies with the chandelier and everything, except it was dusty and had sheet covering furniture and some that were half on. Showing off the expensive furniture. Eric said to meet him in room number two hundred and one. I really didn't want to go up the stairs in heels. Batman left a bruise on my ankle and it really did hurt.

I slowly entered the dark room and saw Eric sitting there with his shirt off revealing some scars on his chest and back, he was sitting on the bed messing with some sort of trinket. He looked up and saw me, he smiled his dazzling smile and stood up. "Well good evening my dear," His British accent sent shivers down my spine, in a very good way.

I noticed that is wasn't just a meeting place, but it looked as if Eric resided here, I noticed how everything looked cozy and used as if someone was living here. Eric must live here.

"Did you get your jewel?" He asked, I smiled and shook my head, "No, I'm sorry, Batman just so happened to show up."

He frowned in a playful way, "Aww, you made me get my hopes up my dear." I smiled up at him and got close to him, where I could smell his pine scent. "How about I make it up to you?" I looked up at him through my thick eyelashes and wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

He placed his hands on the sides of my black lace covered waist.

I admit that Batman left me pretty needy and bothered in certain...areas. I remembered the way the suit would show off his muscles and long legs. I absolutely loved the way it would hug his back and show the way his muscles would flex and move, and the way it showed his built and broad shoulders. Not to mention his ass. Just remembering it have me some pretty unholy thoughts.

"I would love that, Katerina." I quickly kissed him in a greedy and hot kiss.

**A/N:  
_Thank you for your reviews from the last chapter, and I hope you review again and tell me how good this chapter was!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I wanna thank you guys for the reviews. Yes Katerina will get some awesome training but I'm not saying from who yet...I'll give you a clue first letter of her name is B and the second letter to her last name is C.**_

_**Oh yeah, I see I get a lot of views on the first chapter, but then it drops down by like forty viewers for the next chapters. Is there something that I can do to improve my story? If so and have any ideas please tell me.**_

* * *

**Feline  
_by fiftyfantasies_**

**Chapter Five  
_Teach Me...Please?_**

Out of all the things I have faced through out my life, you would think I would be immune to facing some of the most horrific and hardest challenges. But this was probably going to top them all off. Telling Selina I don't have the necklace.

I didn't know whether I should just flat-out tell her, or to hint at it. The worst case scenario is her already knowing. But Selina is an understanding person right? Hah. I'm going to die, not from the heels on my feet and tight dress, but Selina's wrath.

Slowly opening the door I peaked inside to make sure she wasn't in view, I slipped inside, my body welcoming the warmth inside versus the ruthless snowy winds outside. Nyla welcomed me at the doorway with a meow and her pawing at my legs. "Shh!" I got the feeling of déjà vu.

I honestly just wanted to take a long hot soak in my bath and watch a movie while doing so, Batman sure did know how to show a girl a good time. I quickly took off my killer heels and jumped up to the second floor.

Thank God I had Nyla's cat genes not just for stealing rare gems, but for trying to sneak my way around Selina. I silently made my way towards my room but all my sins must have caught up with me and now it was judgment day.

"Oh Katerina dear. I was wondering when you would finally get home." I wanted to relish in the moment when she said home. It has been a while since someone said welcome home, and to actually feel like I was home. "Um, I just got back, and I was about to go and take a bath." Should I tell her now? Might as well.

"Um Selina, there has been a problem, I-I don't have the necklace." I looked down at the floor, awaiting her scolding and possibly punishment.

"Oh I know dear, Batman took it. I know." What? How did she know? Has it aired on the news already?  
"What? How did you..."

"Oh deary, during my Catwoman days, that Batman is always there. Sometimes I even set off the alarm on purpose just to get him to come out and 'play'." I just might have to do that too. I definitely want to spend more time with him on the roof tops. I felt my stomach tighten in pleasure when I thought of him again. Self-control Kat, control yourself.

"I'm sorry, it's just that he probably has years of experience while I only have a few months of experience." I admitted, which reminded me. "Selina, do you by any chance know someone who can teach me the arts? I mean like the art of fighting and stuff." Selina smiled at my question, she definitely knows someone.

"I might have a...well you couldn't really call us friends, but we did from time to time enjoy each others company, other times we tried to out do or kill each other." I saw her start to walk away with Isis in her arms.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me?"

"Don't worry dear, you'll know her very well by tomorrow. But for now, sleep on it and get a lot of rest, because my 'friend' is going to give you a nice long lesson tomorrow." I honestly didn't like the sound of that, especially the way she worded it, this friend of hers must be kick-ass.

But I took her advice and decided to go to bed, but first a good movie while taking a hot soak in the tub. My ankle is bruised and probably swollen by know, my stomach was in knots from his kick, I didn't get to look at it yet, nor was I looking forward to it either. To top it off I was a little sore from Eric.

I honestly needed to work on hand to hand combat, and fast, or else I'm going to be walking with a cane soon. "Stupid, hot batman." I hissed under my breath as I walked towards my bathroom to sulk in my bath water.

**. . **

_**~Batcave~**_

The sound of the batpod pulling into the secret lair ringed in the air before the engine-turned off. An elderly bitter man was sitting at a huge screen and was going though personal files of people.

"Anything ol' man?" The husky voice asked as he hopped out of his automobile a pulled off his mask, revealing his identity to the whoever was in the cave. "Yes, but isn't anything helpful." Terry looked at the screen to see what the old man was looking at. Only to see some files of people that really didn't piqué his interest.

"Did you get the jewels and return them?" Bruce asked, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Yes, do by any chance know what kind of culprit I'm going against? She's definitely a new criminal to Gotham." Bruce could only continue to stare at the computer screen.

"Can you describe her personality and style in fighting?" Bruce asked, turning his chair side ways to face Terry. "Well she is very flirtatious and is confident, she also very flexible and in ways agile." Terry could still remember the way he had her leg in hand, making her do the splits, the image is burned in his mind.

"Also in some ways, she almost reminded me of a cat, or at least some type of feline."

Bruce looked down at the ground before a smile appeared on his face. Well smirk, Bruce doesn't really smile much. "Do you remember the cat burglar I told you of? When Ten was arrested, her and her family; the Royal Flush Gang." Terry did recall there being a cat burglar in the old mans day, he knew that this woman was important to Bruce in some ways, in others the old man just didn't speak of it. He knows that there is more to Bruce's and Selina's relationship.

"Selina Kyle? The catwoman from your day?" Terry questioned as he took off his bat suit and was putting on his clothes.

"The very one," Bruce recalled Selina, his past one true love, a bitter frown was then soon etched on his face before going back to the computer, typing in some things. Once fully clothed Terry joined the old man back at the computer. "Um old man, I'm sorry but I don't think that Selina is the cat burglar. I'm sure she isn't because this woman is...younger, and I don't think that any type of surgery will make this young and fit..." Terry trailed off as he thought of the woman he fought on the rooftops tonight.

She was flirtatious, and reeks of confidence and was just, just infuriating and a god damn vixen. Yes, he's a young male, of course he was going to get turned on by a woman in a leather cat suit that can kick ass.

Terry looked up to see Selina's records on the screen, he then started to get some idea's on what the old man was thinking, if this cat burglar was by any chance related to the previous one back in Bruce's day.

**. . **

I woke up to Nyla licking my nose again, she was basically my living alarm clock, what would I do without her, probably sleep all day. Not that I already did that, I would tak a lot of cat naps here and there. I was always wide awake at night though for my nightly prowl. I cracked an eye open and peeked up at the clock and noticed that Selina let me sleep in since it was eight, almost nine o'clock in the morning.

I tried to get up, but my aching abdomen was killing me and refrained me from doing so. Batman sure gave me a run for my money, thank god I was going to go and see Selina's 'friend' or enemy. I will never know with Selina, it's kind of hard to imagine Selina with a friend. As far as friends go with her, I imagine this friend to be someone she fought along side with and had a few conversations with. Other than that, I can't really imagine anyone else.

With my will power I got out of my warm heavenly bed, by itself was a hard task, I dreaded having to face the rest of the day, and Selina, but my nerves heightened when I kept on thinking about Selina's friend.

I shivered as my feet walked across the cold marble floors, I just might have to put the fireplace in my room to some use.

"Eehh..." I scrunched my nose and frowned when I saw the reflection in my mirror, staring right back at me. My personal appearance was fine of course, it was just the outcome of the battle of last night that wasn't very pretty.

I had a nasty purple bruise on my abdomen, as well as my ankle was a little swollen and looked to have what seemed a handprint. The sound of a hot shower sounded good, but my warm bed sounded a hell lot better right now.

After my shower, I decided to dress in something nice and casual and just bring a bag of clothes that I could be able to fight and train in. I then thought against it, if I can fight in heels and a leather suit, I can probably fight in almost anything, besides, a girl has to look good while she's doing it.

I trotted down towards the kitchen and went to go find something to eat before having to go to Selina's friends. But first I need to know where this friend is.

I found on the table another one of Selina's amazing breakfasts that she always makes for me, I do eat a lot, since I've always had a serious metabolism as a young girl since I've always been so active growing up.

I remember in high school, which wasn't to long ago, I would eat so much since I was apart of the dance team, gymnastics team and swim team. I swear as I walk my way home I would stop at a fast food joint and eat almost anything that I could pay for. Since my hell of a home only offered beer, spirits and stale food that was way past it's expiration date.

The moment when I was eating my food in the fast food joint that I went to, was probably the only time in my life was when I was thankful for that stripper job. It was a nasty business, but it gave me food to eat, and clothes to buy.

My mouth watered at the sight of the chunky mango glazed french toast, my absolute favorite, and the fresh fruit. I'm so glad that I decided to steal from Selina. The thought of it really was ironic.

I heard Selina's heels clicking throughout the house's marble floors, one of the consequences of the cat genes, some of the main daily routines were a pain in my arse. But, as Selina said I just need to control it, I have complete control of my body. There, heel clicking gone.

But something from behind made my ear want to twitch, out of reflex I whipped around and caught a knife between my fingers that would have connected with my neck in a matter of milliseconds. I looked up to see a blonde woman standing next to Selina.

"What the hell Selina!" I hissed after I threw the knife in the kitchen, stabbing a cutting board dead center and staying put in the cutting board.

"Hmm, this one has good reflexes, good. She won't be a pain in my back and actually has some base for training." _What? _

"Again, what the hell Selina? Who is this?" Selina and the other blonde woman behind her both smiled at me as if this was all a funny joke. "Katerina, this is my friend, the one I was telling you, Black Canary."

Wait, thee Black Canary? As in The Justice League Black Canary? "Wait as in from the Justice League?" The said woman smiled at me.

"Canary, this is Katerina Rose, the next Catwoman." I could feel my ego swell in pride at the words Catwoman, but then felt a little out of place by standing next to the real Catwoman and Black Canary.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**I know it's short. But please deal with me, I'm in the middle of swimming prelims and then there's championships. So I'm dead tired at the end of the day.**_

_**Please tell me what you think in the reviews! **_


End file.
